The Two Meet (Escapades)
Matsuri Japan (Escapades) Everyone stood there shocked, looking at Ane’la Andara. He just stood there, waiting for Devine Fire to attack him. Ane’la: Well… I'm waiting. Divine Fire: Waiting for what!? Ane'la: For you to attack me. You made such a big deal coming all across earth just to fight me. And now as I stand in front of you, you stand there confused. Divine Fire: You- Ane'la: I what? What's wrong? Aren't things going the way you planned? Were you planning on ambushing me? Divine Fire: So what if I was?! Ane'la: That's pathetic of you! Only weak gems do that! Padmara: And only a weak gem would flee to the weak planet during a rebellion! Ane’la gave Padmara a death stare. He looked back at Devine. Ane’la: I see that you’ve gotten your favorite creation. Can’t handle me on your own? Divine Fire: Actually, I got him to keep Aquamarine in check. Your packed gems were never under control. Padmara: Agreed. Divine Fire: I mean look at you! You’re a traitor to your own kind! Ane’la: How? Divine Fire: Running off during a rebellion and assisted in planning it! You should be shattered! Ane’la: Then do it! I’m right here! Go ahead and shatter me! Divine Fire just stood there and looked at him. Ane’la: That’s what I thought! Padmara: Divine, why are you just sitting there? Ane’la: Because he knows that I’m the stronger half. Hypersthene: Stronger half? Ane’la crossed his arms and started slowly walking around Divine and the others. Ane’la: Each fight Divine has caused, he’s lost. Padmara: That’s not true! Tell him, Divine! Divine Fire: … Ane’la: Your little creation is speaking more than you. What’s wrong? Star struck? Divine Fire: I didn’t come here to talk, I came to fight! Divine summoned a flaming katana and swung it at Ane’la. Ane’la summoned his nun-chucks and stopped the blade from hitting him. Ane’la: There he is. That’s the Divine Fire Andara I remember. The one would pick fights with innocent gems so he could look tough. Divine Fire: That’s not true! He summoned another flaming katana and tried to slash him again. Ane’la kicked the katana out of his hand. Ane’la still had his nun-chucks out. He pointed the end of the nunchuck at him and it began glowing. Dry ice bullets fired out of the side of the nunchuck and hit Divine. He was knocked down and fell on his back. The bullets ricocheted all over the trees and grown. Some hit Padmara. Padmara: OW! That burns! Aquamarine: Since when does the Prince of Fire complain about something burning? Ane’la: Aqua, chill out. Aquamarine: Sorry. Divine Fire: You t-think I’m a weak gem? You don’t know my weaknesses! But I know yours! Divine got up and ran to Lumi Green Andara. He summoned a katana without flames and held it up to his neck. Divine Fire: What are you going to do? You’re favorite is in danger. Ane’la tried his best not to react. Divine closed his eyes Divine Fire: I wonder how close I can get to his skin without looking. Ane’la couldn’t handle it anymore. He ran and kicked Divine in the stomach, causing him to launch back into a tree. Ane’la: You keep your hands off of him! Divine Fire gave Ane’la an evil smirk. Divine Fire: I knew you couldn’t resist the urge to protect him! Padmara, get over here! Jokes on you! He’s still on our side! Padmara ran and helped Divine get up. Divine Fire: I’ve waited thousands of years for this moment. Face to face with my opposite! Flames started coming from Divine and Padmara, and they both took fighting positions. Aquamarine: Ane’la do you want me to take care of his little assistant? Ane’la: Be careful. He will attack whenever he sees an opening. Padmara tackled Aquamarine. Aquamarine kicked him into the air. Aquamarine: Tashmarine, don’t interfere with this. Aqua ran after Padmara. Lumi Green: Listen you three. Things are about to get really ugly. Follow me. Lumi Green led the nonfighting others out of the way to all of action. Divine Fire had a flame aura surrounding him. He began to float. Ane’la seemed unamused. A blue cold aura began to surround Ane’la. Divine went for a punch at Ane’la. Instead of attempting to dodge it, Ane’la made their fists meet. Ane’la and Divine did this for multiple punches. Just like Garnet vs. Water Garnet. Ane’la: Coming at me with an attack that’s so simple and predictable isn’t going to do you any justice. Divine Fire: Shut UP! He summoned two flaming katanas and began swinging them rapidly at Ane’la. Ane’la summoned two of his nunchucks and swung them at the swords. Divine managed to get a good cut at Ane’la. Divine Fire: Ha! How does that feel?! Not so careful are ya? Ane’la tilted his head and raised an eyebrow Ane’la: You think that hurt? Divine Fire seemed a tad bit confused. Ane’la: Us Andaras are made strong. And able to ignore even the worst pain. You just couldn’t because you focused too much on looking tough! Ane’la fired dry ice bullets at Divine. They spun around his head and hitting his head. Divine stuck his hands near his head and set them on fire. He caught the bullets and melted instantly. He saw that Aquamarine and Padmaradschan were fighting behind Ane’la he noticed that Padmara seemed to be injured more than Aquamarine. Divine Fire: Padmara! Padmara turned his head and Divine standing there yelling towards him. Divine Fire: Summon me! Padmara shook his head in agreement. (Stop Music) Padmara: PDEE BARMA! Divine Fire disappeared from in front of Ane’la and showed up 20x as tall behind Padmara. He had a cocky smile on his his face looking at Ane’la. Aquamarine: I’ll summon you to Ane’la! Ane’la: No don’t! I can do this without being summoned! Divine Fire: Sure you can! I bet I can defeat you without using any of my powers! Ane’la: Like a true Andara! Divine Fire: In fact… Divine searched through the trees and forest. A scream was let out. Lumi Green: PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG FOOL! Divine Fire: Watch who you call a big fool you small fool! In case you’ve forgotten you’re the one that’s in my hand. One squeeze and you’ll be poofed and shattered! Something you have never done before! Ane’la began freaking out. Ane’la: Put him down now! Divine Fire: I suppose I could. But under one condition. Ane’la: No. Divine Fire: Fine! I didn’t even get to finish! Divine began squeezing his hand with Lumi Green. Lumi Green let out a loud yell. Ane’la: Okay okay! What is it?! You want me to do?! Divine Fire: Close your eyes… Ane’la closed his eyes. Aquamarine: Ane’la! Look out! Ane’la quickly opened his eyes. He saw a flaming fist right above him. He barely dodged it. When the fist hit the ground, a large explosion was caused. Ane’la was knocked back and hit a tree. Divine Fire: Ugh, the blue one spoke, Padmara, take care of him. Padmara went back to fighting Aqua. Ane’la laid back on a tree and was unconscious for a few moments but then managed to open his eyes again. He saw Divine Fire standing right above him with a devilish smile. Ane’la: You didn’t. And you’re not going to win… Divine Fire: I think I did! Ane’la: Your victory isn’t a true victory. You used your own kind against me. Divine Fire: See, this is what happens when you become a rebel and leave. Divine stuck his foot on Ane’la ‘s gem. Divine: See, back on Homeworld we no longer care about fair fighting anymore. We believe that any way to victory is fair. Even if it means cheating! Ane’la: You all disgust me. Divine Fire: And you’re actually going to be dead like we all thought you were! He stuck up his foot and it began to surround with fire. He began to bring down his foot as fast as he could but something happened. Divine Fire: What the? Why can’t I move!? ~End~ Matsuri Japan (CRV2) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Tol Canon